


Ao som da terceira batida

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan), ProjetoAniverse



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Deirdre is shy, Ethlyn is the only funcional person in Chalphy, F/M, Fluffy, based on the FEH banner, girl squad to the rescue
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Em um raro momento de descanso no meio de batalhas incansáveis, o exército de Sigurd resolve realizar um baile para que todos descansem e se divirtam por uma noite.Deirdre está insegura quanto a isso, por não conhecer as danças de salão típicas de Grannvale. Determinadas a fazer com que tudo corra bem, Ethlyn e Lachesis decidem ajudá-la.
Relationships: Diadora | Deirdre/Siglud | Sigurd, Ethlyn & Diadora | Deirdre, Raquesis | Lachesis & Diadora | Deirdre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ao som da terceira batida

**Author's Note:**

> Eu amo Fire Emblem, eu amo Jugdral. Aí o FEH vem e me faz um banner de dança com a primeira geração e me faz o primeiro alt do Sigurd ser um duo... tô chorando porque o gacha me odeia e não quer me dar os personagens que eu quero T.T  
> Enfim, isso aqui foi plotado assim que eu vi o banner, espero que vocês gostem!  
> Boa leitura a todos!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

Depois de tantas batalhas e confusões, tudo que a pequena força liderada por Sigurd queria era um bom e merecido descanso.

E era exatamente por isso que Ethlyn estava no escritório improvisado de Sigurd, tentando convencê-lo de que aquela era uma boa ideia.

— Um baile?

— Por que não, meu caro irmão? — Ethlyn começou a enumerar suas razões. — Todos estão tão cansados depois do confronto com Verdane. Seria conveniente que todos pudessem relaxar um pouco e seria bom dar alguma finalidade para o salão de baile de Evans.

— Mas tem que ser um baile, Ethlyn?

— Se você quiser, podemos trocar o baile por uma festa de casamento. — Ela afirmou com um sorrisinho maquiavélico no rosto. — Ou você acha que eu não percebi a troca de olhares entre você e Deirdre?

— É claro que eu adoraria ver Deirdre em um vestido de baile! — Sigurd tentou disfarçar o óbvio, mas acabou cedendo. — Certo, podemos ter um baile.

— Que bom que meu caro irmão é um homem sensato. — Ela deu um rápido abraço nele antes de sair saltitando da sala. — Não se preocupe, avisarei a todos!

* * *

Nada como a notícia de um baile para deixar as várias nobres do pequeno exército de Sigurd animadas. Seja conversando na hora do chá sobre adereços e pares de dança (com uma veemente recusa de Ayra em tomar parte de toda aquela futilidade), ou preparando as coisas para o baile, o clima de festa tomava conta de Evans.

Deirdre estava bastante insegura, se escondendo nos jardins e evitando os preparativos com empenho. E claro que tal atitude não passou batida aos olhos de algumas pessoas.

— Eu já disse, Ethlyn, algo não está certo. — Lachesis bufou, contrariada. — Não entendo por que ela está continuamente evitando os preparativos para o baile.

— Edain comentou algo sobre alguns rumores bem indigestos. Talvez seja isso.

— Você deveria falar com ela. Ver o que está errado. — Lachesis apontou. — Pense nisso como um favor futuro para seu irmão.

— Tem razão. — Ethlyn suspirou. — Eu vou lá falar com ela.

Ethlyn vagou pelos jardins procurando por Deirdre. Aquele imenso espaço estava vazio e Ethlyn parecia não encontrar nenhuma pista de onde Deirdre poderia estar.

Parando pra pensar, aquilo era um tanto quanto estranho. Como era possível perder uma pessoa de cabelos claros no meio de todo aquele verde?

Resignada, Ethlyn continuou procurando até que, por fim, encontrou Deirdre próxima a um canteiro de rosas vermelhas.

— Oh, Ethlyn.

— Finalmente te encontrei, Deirdre! — Ethlyn pôde suspirar enfim, aliviada internamente. — Nós estranhamos o fato de você não aparentar estar tão animada assim com a ideia do baile…

— Ah, é que… pensei que... talvez estivesse incomodando?

— De onde veio isso?

— E também… — Deirdre desviou o olhar. — As danças de Grannvale não são completamente diferentes das de Verdane?

— Oh, eu não tinha pensado nisso. — Ethlyn abriu um sorriso compreensivo e logo em seguida segurou as mãos de Deirdre. — Mas esse problema é algo que podemos resolver com tranquilidade. O que você acha de aprender as danças conosco?

* * *

— Vamos, seguindo a minha contagem! Um e dois e…

No jardim dos fundos de Evans, um grupo de nobres conversava e lidava com os preparativos para o baile. Enquanto parte do grupo estava sentado em mesas com chá e doces, no centro do gramado, Lachesis estava focada em ensinar uma valsa a Deirdre.

— Mais uma vez, Deirdre. Está indo muito bem! — Lachesis pontuou. — Tenho certeza que vai surpreender a todos no dia do baile.

— Você deveria tentar também Ayra. Ainda mais porque Lachesis se dispôs a ensinar a quem quisesse. — Edain comentou, mexendo o chá em sua xícara.

— Não vejo por que eu deveria participar disso. — Ayra respondeu e já foi pegando alguns dos doces na mesa. — Mas tenho que admitir que esses doces são muito bons. 

— Acha mesmo que estou indo bem? — Deirdre questionou timidamente.

— Não se preocupe, querida. Nesse ritmo, você será a estrela do baile! — Lachesis a tranquilizou enfaticamente.

Procurando por mais apoio, o olhar tímido de Deirdre se cruzou com os das outras mulheres que estavam ali. Sem perder tempo, Ethlyn logo tratou de animá-la com sua mais sincera opinião.

— Ah, Deirdre, tenho certeza que Sigurd vai se surpreender no baile!

E, com aquela frase, Ethlyn não poderia estar mais certa.

* * *

A noite do baile finalmente chegou, e todos estavam ansiosos pelo momento. Lachesis estava radiante em seu vestido de gala, inclusive com uma máscara em mãos. Ethlyn estava combinando com Quan, mesmo que os dois não tivessem combinado os trajes antes do evento.

Eldigan havia vindo de Nordion para participar do baile, talvez por insistência de Lachesis, talvez para demonstrar apoio a seus velhos amigos de academia.

No salão bem decorado, a conversa era um burburinho constante e agradável que acompanhava a música como se tentasse complementá-la.

Não demorou muito para que Sigurd aparecesse, todo vestido de branco, e fizesse um breve discurso para abrir o baile. Até aí, não era nada fora do esperado para a ocasião.

Foi então que Deirdre apareceu descendo lentamente a escadaria do salão, trajando um belíssimo vestido de gala branco, chamando a atenção de todos que ali estavam. Quan e Eldigan estavam sem palavras. Não era possível que Sigurd, o mesmo Sigurd que todos juravam que terminaria um solteirão, tivesse arranjado alguém.

Sigurd ofereceu a mão para Deirdre e a guiou para a pista de dança, onde os dois logo iniciaram a valsa de abertura do baile. Para a dupla imersa na melodia, era como se o momento fosse mágico. Para o público, era como ver uma descrição de conto de fadas se tornando realidade. Uma dança fluída, sem erros, com os dois dançarinos em perfeita harmonia.

Lachesis não poderia estar mais orgulhosa do resultado. Ethlyn não conseguia esconder o sorriso ao ver Sigurd e Deirdre imersos naquela valsa e logo puxou Quan para que pudessem se juntar a eles.

E, seguindo a terceira batida dos compassos da valsa, a noite em Evans avançou mágica e pacífica.

Mais tarde, quando o baile já estava no fim, Ethlyn não conseguiu evitar e já foi logo perguntando a Sigurd:

— Então, já posso começar a planejar o casamento agora?

**Author's Note:**

> Como diriam no discord do Aniverse, gostasse?  
> Enfim, essa fic pode ser considerada uma cena deletada do canon, ou um canon-divergence. Se for colocar no timeframe do jogo, ela tá em algum momento ali no início do capítulo 2 do jogo, antes da narração do casamento do Sigurd (e ainda não tinha começado toda a confusão com Agustria e o Eldigan).
> 
> Agora sessão agradecimentos!  
> À beta fofenha que foi um amorzinho ao revisar a fic pra mim, @GhostMel (e que me concedeu a dança~)  
> Deem amor, carinho e biscoito pra todo mundo! Ou titio Forseti vai ficar desapontado!


End file.
